


Table 7

by Jeongsleggo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun said that's my best friiiiiiend, Famous Dancer Kai, M/M, Smut, Waiter Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Sehun gets a new job as a waiter at a restaurant where idols frequently visit. One day he sees his favorite dancer there, Kim Kai, and he has to serve him. Sehun ends up spilling juice all over him. For some reason, Kai keeps going there every night after that.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95
Collections: Sekai's Grace





	Table 7

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Grace for setting up this amazing fest! I hope you and everyone else enjoys it!

Sehun considers himself to be a hard worker, someone who is dedicated to his team and is willing to do all he can to give the best service possible. At least that’s what he said on his resume. But instead of working hard, he’s in the break room with his co-worker, Baekhyun, to take silly pictures with filters on his phone. Serving tables all day isn’t that glamorous. So why not take a short twenty break that neither of them had permission for? He was dedicated for sure, but no one said he was good at it. 

Their boss, Junmyeon, walked into the room just to see them giggling at the photos they took. He stood there, unpleased to know that his workers were slacking. 

“Now what in the hell are you guys doing here?”

“Having our lunch break.” Sehun deadpanned as he placed his phone down on the table and looked up at his boss. 

“Your lunch break ended four hours ago.” He frowned, still not content with his answer.

“Time is made up if you really think about it.” Baekhyun added as he stretched his arms in his seat.

“I don’t pay you guys to just sit around, you know.”

“Junmyeon, with the pay we get, I’m lucky my landlord hasn’t kicked me out yet cause I never hand in my rent on time.” Sehun remarked. 

“That’s because you and Baekhyun spend most of your money on dumb shit like those league of legends backpacks.” He pointed to the items laying in the corner of the room. The two servers glanced back at them before looking at each other.

“He has a point.” Baekhyun whispered as Sehun nudged him, feeling annoyed with his comment. 

“Come on, boys. Some customers just left so I need you two to clean up the tables.”

The two waiters stared at him in silence.

“Like...now!”

They groaned before getting up, leaving the break room with their boss.

  
  


“Why did he have to talk shit about our backpacks, though?” Baekhyun whispered once more.

“Will you shut up?”

\---

He would come in to work on the weekdays right after class with Baekhyun, who also studied the same major asf him. University wasn’t really cheap and neither was his apartment, so he really needed the job to pay for it. He had been working there for a couple months now and it’s safe to say, he wasn’t all that thrilled to be there. He was a decent server, though, he never got any complaints. He just didn’t want to always be on the clock. That annoyed the crap out of Junmyeon, but they were understaffed and he couldn’t be bothered to hire more employees. So he had to deal with the two boneheads.

Sehun gathered all the dirty dishes with Baekhyun as they brought it back to the kitchen so that they could be cleaned. 

“I hate it here.” Sehun commented as he placed the dishes into the sink.

“But the money..” Baekhyun said.

“Still hate it here.” 

“Aww! Look at the bright side, Sehun. At least you get to work with me.” He nudged his shoulder playfully.

“Okay and where’s this bright side that you speak of?”

Baekhyun’s smile instantly turned into a frown. “Asshole.”

Sehun chuckled before leaning against the sink. “I just wish Junmyeon would relax a bit. Today wasn’t even that busy.”

“He’s got a business to run, Sehun.”

“And I have life problems to avoid. What’s your point?”

“I’m just saying. We just gotta come in, do what we got to do, get our checks and go home.”   
  


“Dude, we don’t even get paid enough.” He said as he pushed himself off the sink.

“It’s better than nothing.”

Sehun rolled his eyes as Junmyeon walked in again. “Hey, Sehun. I need you to handle table 7.”

He walked out before the young server muttered under his breath. “Great.”

“You got this, champ!” Baekhyun cheered.

“Fuck off.”

\---

Sehun grabbed his pen and notepad, mentally preparing himself to socialize with another human being. He really hated doing that. He just wanted for his shift to be over so he could go home and do his favorite thing, which is to do absolutely nothing.

He was about to approach the table before he noticed who the customer was. The man had a dashing smile and his hair was slicked back so that you could see more of his charming facial features. He didn’t wear anything too formal. It was pretty casual but Sehun was still mesmerized by his exquisite looks anyway. 

It was his favorite dancer, Kim Kai. He was pretty well known all over social media and most of his dance videos would always go viral. The man was talented and gorgeous. It was hard not to spend the whole night binge watching his videos without a drool bucket nearby him, and Sehun has needed a bucket many…  _ many _ times. 

He noticed he was sitting there with his whole dance team and Sehun just could not bring himself to the table. He quickly dashed back into the kitchen and busted through the doors before any of the customers could notice him.

“Baekhyun!”

“Ahhh!” The older one jumped while he was chewing on a cheesecake that the restaurant served as a dessert. 

“Dude, you won’t believe it!” He paused for a second to look at the plate. “Wait, we’re allowed to eat the cakes here?”

“No.” He said as he took another bite. “Anyway, what’s up?”

Sehun shook his head and brushed off the comment. “Look who’s at table 7.” 

Baekhyun walked over to the door and peeked through the window. He was so shocked to know who it was that he almost choked on his cheesecake. “Kim Kai?!”

“I know right!! What’s he doing in this hell hole?!!”

“Probably wants to eat here.” He said as he kept eating his treat. 

Sehun looked at him with a glare. “No shit, but why here?!!”

“I don’t think that really matters right now. You got a table to serve.”

“Nuh-uh. No way.” Sehun panicked. “You gotta do it for me.”

“But Junmyeon told you to do it!”

“Junmyeon says a lot of things. When do I ever listen to Junmyeon?!!” He asked as he waved his arms around frantically. 

“Sehun, I have a cheesecake to finish.”

Sehun groaned before wagging his pen at him. “You are a despicable man, you know that?”

“Yup!” He said proudly as Sehun pushed through the door to try to approach the table one more time.

\---

Sehun recollected himself and took a deep breath as he made his way to the table. He could hear his heart beating louder than the chatter coming from the dance team. He tried to keep himself on but mentally, he was shitting himself.

“H-hi, I’m Sehun. I’ll be your server for tonight. Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

They took turns to announce what they would have. Sehun tried to focus by writing everything down on his notepad but he couldn't help but sense that Kai was staring directly at him and that certainly did not help him with his nerves at all.

“I’ll just have some mango juice, please.” He said sweetly as Sehun’s hand shook while jotting down his order.

“C-coming right up.” 

He scurried back into the kitchen and filled the glasses up with the drinks that were ordered. Baekhyun watched him in amusement as he could tell that he was nervous out of his mind, yet he couldn’t help but smile how many times he almost made the glasses overflow.

“Shit shit shit..”

“Having fun there?”

“Eat a dick, Baekhyun.”

\---

Sehun finally came out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks, being careful not to drop them since his hand would not stop shaking. He walked around the table to give everyone their beverage. They were all kind to him and thanked him every time he handed them a glass. It calmed his nerves down a bit before he got to Kai.

Both of their eyes met as the dancer flashed him a bright smile. Sehun’s heart began to melt as his mind went elsewhere. He was so lost in the moment that he didn’t notice that the drink that he was holding was spilling all over Kai’s pants. The dancer gasped as he tried to move his chair away from the glass. Sehun realized what he was doing and began to freak out immediately. Baekhyun was watching through the window as he facepalmed himself after witnessing the incident. Sehun placed that glass down on the table as the dancers handed over some napkins for him to clean his pants.

“Oh fuck. I’m so so sorry...I..” He was too ashamed to even finish his sentence. Junmyeon heard the commotion and decided to go see what was going on. Sehun took this chance to run back to the kitchen, not even wanting to look back.

“I can’t believe I just did that.” He said as he rubbed his face, feeling completely stressed out.

“Hey, at least you could tell people that you managed to get Kai’s pants wet.” Baekhyun said as he patted his back.

“I hate you so much right now.” He replied.

A few minutes later, Junmyeon walked back into the kitchen as he glanced at his servers. “Well they decided to leave since you decided to run off like that.”

“Shit..” Sehun cussed as he gripped onto his hair.

“However, the guy who got spilled on still chose to pay for the drinks. I told him he didn’t have to but he still did it.”

Sehun felt so guilty. Kai didn’t have to pay at all for being humiliated in front of his team like that.

“He also left a tip for Sehun.” He handed over a large stack of cash to the younger server as Sehun stared at the amount of money that he was holding and it wasn’t a very small tip either.

“R-really?”

“Well, damn.” Baekhyun spoke up. “The next time we get a famous person coming in, I’m just gonna throw a whole plate at them.”

\---

The next day, Sehun came to work as usual. He did his normal duties without any mistakes this time. He was way too scared to make the same mistake like last time. He tried to take care of as many tables as he could in order to erase the memory of what happened yesterday. Even Junmyeon was surprised at how more productive he was. He didn’t even ask for a break once. He felt too bad to run off anyway. He just wanted to complete his hours and that’s it.

  
  


“Hey, guys.” Junmyeon said as he entered the kitchen while Baekhyun and Sehun were putting the dirty dishes into the sink. “The dude that got his pants wet yesterday is back. Table 7.”

Sehun gasped in terror. “Kai?!”   
  


“Yeah, that guy.”

“Well, it looks like it’s my time to shine.” Baekhyun said as he fixed his collar. He tried to make his way out the door before his boss pushed his head back, making him stumble backwards a bit.

“Actually, he asked for Sehun.”

“M-me?” He pointed at himself in disbelief. 

“Great. He’s probably gonna stain his shirt and then end up becoming a millionaire or something.” Baekhyun huffed as he crossed his arms.

“Whatever helps me pay for tuition.” Sehun shrugged.   
  


“Let’s not try to repeat what happened last time, Sehun.” Junmyeon warned. “Now please go serve the customer."

Sehun took a deep breath before following his boss out the door. So much for erasing for the memory. 

\---

Sehun was still confused as to why Kai wanted to serve him. Maybe it was to speak to him about what happened last time? Maybe he just tipped him out of pity and now he was going to sue him. A million thoughts ran through his head but he had no time to worry about that once he came near him. It was just him this time without his crew. He was still dressed casually like last time and it made Sehun want to faint right in front of him. Kai finally looked up at him and Sehun knew it was time to be way more focused. 

“H-hi..”

“Hey there.” He gave him a soft grin. Sehun was about to explode.

“L-Look..a-about what happened last time..”

“It’s fine.” Kai waved his hand around dismissively. “At least my pants smell like mangos now.”

Sehun chuckled timidly with him as Kai glanced at the menu. “What’s good here?”

“You..”

“Excuse me?” He turned his head and stared back at him.

Sehun realized his mistake before trying to find a quick save. “I- I mean...you...should try our classic burger. It’s honestly our most popular choice.”

“Alright. I’ll have that then.” He smiled back before handing back the menu. “Thank you, Sehun.”

The way he said his name made him swoon. He literally could feel his knees go weak but he had to keep it cool.

“Y-you’re welcome, Kai.”

“Please. You can call me Jongin." He insisted.

Sehun almost squealed. He didn’t think anyone would be allowed to call him by his first name unless they were close to him.

“O-okay, Jongin.”

He went back to the kitchen to give the order to the chefs, hiding his blushing face behind the menu.

\---

Jongin’s time at the restaurant went well. Sehun managed to do everything accordingly without messing anything up. He would occasionally walk over to him and ask how the food is. Jongin would lick his lips and say it’s delicious. Sehun couldn’t believe he was becoming jealous of a burger.

After he finished eating, Sehun gave him his bill and Jongin took out his wallet to pay for it. He gave him a large tip like last time which astonished him once again.

“You really don’t have to give me that much.”

“It’s alright. I know servers do a lot. You deserve the money. I’m sure you have a lot to pay for anyway.”

He was right. Sehun’s rent and tuition bills were unnecessarily high, so maybe the tip wasn’t so bad. He still couldn’t help but feel bad though.

“Thank you.” He said softly. “It really means a lot.”

“Anytime.” Jongin beamed as he got up. “Do you work here often?”

“Every weekday, yeah.” He nodded.

“Then I guess we’ll be seeing each other more often, Sehun.” He gave him a little wink as the latter felt his heart almost stop. He just froze there as he watched Jongin leave the restaurant.

Baekhyun walked over to him after he left with another slice of cake that he probably wasn't supposed to be eating as he waved his fork in front of him.

“Damn, you are one lucky bastard.”

\---

Jongin came back the following day, and then the next day, and then the next day, and then the next day. He was practically there almost everyday. As always, he specifically asked for Sehun to serve him. The waiter was flattered and it honestly didn’t feel like work to him. Everytime he would walk over to know how his meal was, they would engage in small talk. Jongin was pleased to know that Sehun was a fan of him which explained why he was so nervous at first. Sehun learned that Jongin had loved dancing since he was a kid. He began to post videos online just for fun, eventually gaining a huge following. He didn’t expect for his page to blow up but it just did. Other than dancing, he also enjoyed fashion and hoped that with his rising fame, he could properly start working with clothing companies. He also loved taking care of kids, especially his sister’s. Sehun noticed how sweet and kind he really was. He was also a bit of a dork, but it only made him want to be around him even more.

Jongin also learned a few things about him too. Sehun was studying dance as well in university so his videos kind of motivated him to work hard. Jongin found that to be quite touching. Sehun also loves dogs and showed him a picture of the two that he had back in his apartment. Jongin would make little compliments, saying that they were just as cute as the owner. Sehun’s face would heat up in an instance. 

Eventually, Sehun became a little more relaxed around Jongin. In fact, he would also flirt back with him when he could, but he didn’t think it meant anything. Baekhyun noticed how the two acted in front of each other. Everytime Jongin came in, Baekhyun would make kissy faces at his friend just to annoy him and Sehun would smack him upside the head afterwards.

One day though, Jongin had a completely different order for Sehun. He walked in as Sehun greeted him with excitement. 

“Hey Jongin. Table 7 is ready for you!” He gestured at his seat but the dancer shook his head.

“I’m not eating in today.”

“Ah, do you want something to take to go?”

“Not exactly. I want something that isn’t really on the menu.”

Now Sehun was puzzled as his eyebrow rose up. “And what would that be?”

“I’d like to go on a date with you.”

Sehun stood there, dumbstruck. He didn’t know what to say but he knew he had to say something quickly. Of course he wanted to say yes, so he took a moment to finally reply to him.

“S-sure! I’d love to!”

“Awesome! U-uh..” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I’m not really sure where to take you though. Is there anywhere you would like to go?”

“You guys can have it here!!” Baekhyun ran out of the kitchen. Jongin was surprised that he was listening to their conversation but Sehun wasn’t.

“After we close, you can have the whole place to yourselves!”

“I mean, I do enjoy the food here. Is that okay with you, Sehun?” He glanced over at him.

“I...yeah, I’m down.”

“Great! I have to head to the studio now, but I can be back here by 8!” 

“Sounds good to me!” Sehun nodded with a smile. 

“See ya then.” He grinned before walking out. Sehun waved at him before glaring back at Baekhyun.

“Are you serious?! How the hell is Junmyeon gonna let us use his restaurant after hours?”

“Don’t worry! I have a plan.”

\---

“So you’re telling me that if Sehun gets laid, his productivity levels will rise which will be beneficial for my business?” Junmyeon asked as Baekhyun nodded while Sehun covered his face with his hands.

“That’s right, sir!” Baekhyun confirmed.

“Why must you speak?” Sehun mumbled, wishing that he didn’t exist.

“Sounds good to me.” Junmyeon reached out to grab his keys from his pockets before tossing them over to Baekhyun. “Don’t forget to lock up.”

The servers watched their boss leave as Baekhyun turned to look at Sehun, dangling the keys in front of him.

“This place is a nightmare.” Sehun said before walking away from him as well.

\---

8pm rolled by and it was time to close up to prepare for Sehun’s date night. The food was made ahead of time by the chefs before they left the restaurant with Junmyeon. Sehun changed out of his work clothes into his normal clothes. He didn’t expect to have a date that night but luckily, his clothes looked suitable enough for it anyway. Baekhyun did all he could to make the place look romantic as possible. He dimmed down the lights and placed a candle in the center of the table. Jazz music was playing in the background while Baekhyun adjusted the flowers from every corner. Sehun believed he was overdoing it but he didn’t stop him either. The place was quite empty but the ambience felt pretty nice. Sehun could feel his nerves coming back though but he tried to not think about it too much. 

Eventually, Jongin arrived at the restaurant. He looked a bit more semi-casual this time as he really wanted to impress Sehun. When he saw how the place was set up, he was astonished how it looked a bit different.

“Wow, am I at the right place?” He let out a laugh escape from his lips as Sehun nodded.

“I would hope so.” He smiled. “Table 7 is ready for us.”

  
  


“Perfect.” He said in content as they walked over to their table and took a seat from across each other.

Moments later, Baekhyun came out from the kitchen with a pitcher to look after the pair as he poured water into their glasses. Sehun didn’t think he would stay back and serve them but it could have been also because Baekhyun wanted a large tip from Jongin. Time is money after all. 

“Hello, I’m Baekhyun. I’ll be your server for tonight.”

Sehun closed his eyes and whispered under his breath. “Kill me right now.”

“Our chefs already left but they did prepare a meal for you that I’m sure you will both enjoy.” He continued.

“Great! I love being surprised.” Jongin gleamed.

“Wish I could say the same.” Sehun replied back.

“I’ll be right back with your meals.” Baekhyun said before going back into the kitchen. 

Sehun took a deep breath before exhaling. “So did you have a good day at the studio?”

“Yeah!” He nodded. “We managed to get through the choreography and we’ll be filming it soon!”

“Ah, I can’t wait to see it. I don’t think you have any bad dance videos.”

Jongin let out a small laugh as he shook his head. “I’m sure there are some where I could improve.”

“Jongin, please. Cut yourself some slack. You’re an insanely talented dancer and you work so hard! You inspire so many people around you. You give them a bit of joy in their day. On top of that, you’re so sweet and kind and funny and good looking and…” Sehun noticed Jongin staring directly at him and quickly shut himself up. He got a bit flustered from his own rambling that he looked down and scratched his ear, not even noticing the fact that Jongin’s cheeks flushed red. 

A few moments later, Baekhyun came back and handed them their dinner. Jongin cleared his throat while Sehun sat up straight. Baekhyun glanced at the boys with a beaming smile.

“Hope you enjoy your food. It’s delicious. Not as delicious as Sehun’s sweet ass but..”

“BAEKHYUN! LEAVE! NOW!” Sehun cried out, not amused with his comment while Jongin couldn’t help but laugh quietly at the two.

“Alright, alright. I’m going!” He raised his hands up in defeat as he walked back, giving the pair a sneaky little wink. “You two have fun.”

“I’m so sorry for him.” Sehun apologized to Jongin even though the latter didn’t mind.

“It’s fine, Sehun. Let’s just enjoy the night, okay?” He used his free hand to reach out and hold Sehun’s, using his thumb to brush against his knuckles.

Sehun watched their hands meet as he started to feel bashful again but he still liked the gesture and gave his date a firm nod with a smile.

“Okay, Jongin.” 

They started to eat their meals with a bit more relaxation this time.

\---

They chatted a bit for the rest of the night. The food was great and Sehun was able to unwind a bit. The pair shared their life stories and a couple of laughs. The only thing that bothered Sehun was when Baekhyun would walk by every now and then to refill their glasses up with water. Baekhyun would use the chance to become a hype man even though it only made Sehun feel even more embarrassed. Jongin found it to be cute but he could tell that Sehun was just not having it. When Baekhyun went back to the kitchen, Jongin asked if he wanted to go somewhere a bit more private and Sehun knew exactly where to go.

“Welcome to the break room. Sorry that it’s not so glamorous.” Sehun announced as they walked in, showing him around. 

“It looks perfect to me.” Jongin claimed as Sehun sighed.

“This doesn’t make sense.” He said as he leaned against the counter.

Jongin tilted his head in curiosity. “What doesn’t make sense?”

“This!” He said, waving his hands around. “You’re a dancing superstar and I’m the guy who spilled juice all over your pants, which I’m sure cost way more than my rent!”

“Mmm. I think you should cut yourself some slack too, Sehun.” Jongin said as he crossed his arms. “You keep beating yourself up over that when I told you it’s okay. Besides, I was kinda checking you out so I didn’t even notice you were spilling the juice all over me at first anyway.”

Sehun blinked a few times, not believing what he just heard. “You were?”

“Yeah. You’re a great looking guy and a sweetheart and..” He moved closer, leaning in a bit as he placed his hands on the counter. Sehun’s heart was beating faster than the speed of light but he just went with it. “I’d really like to kiss you right now.”

“Then do it.” He said without hesitation.

Their lips clashed instantly as Sehun placed his hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. The kiss started out soft for a second before they picked up the pace, molding their mouths against one another. Jongin licked his bottom lip which automatically made Sehun open his mouth, inviting his tongue right in. Sehun couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as Jongin’s tongue was swirling against his. Both of their pants were getting pretty tight and Sehun felt more confident now than ever before.

“I need you.” Sehun panted against the kiss. “Please..”

“Turn around.” Jongin demanded and Sehun obliged. He undid his own belt and waited for Jongin to pull down his jeans and boxers for him. He leaned and pressed kisses against his neck as he massaged his ass in a circular motion. Sehun fluttered his eyes closed and tilted his head back, feeling electrified by just his touches. What will happen once his dick is finally in him?

Jongin pulled back for a moment before putting a few of his fingers in his mouth, lubricating them with his saliva. He didn’t expect Sehun to have any at the restaurant, so they had to use what they got.

“I’m gonna put a finger in.”

“Hurry.” Sehun begged and Jongin wasted no time. He slid a digit in before Sehun gasped in delight. He gripped onto the counter before asking for more. Jongin added another one before finally adding a third one once Sehun gave him permission to. He began to curl his fingers before taking them out and pushing them back in. He kept it at a steady pace while Sehun pushed his ass back to match with it. It wasn’t really enough for either of them though. Jongin could feel his length throbbing while his ears drowned in the sound of Sehun’s moans. He just really wanted to be inside of him and luckily, so did Sehun.

“Jongin...I-I want more.” Sehun whined, giving the green light for Jongin to move on to the next thing. 

“I got you..” He pulled out his fingers before pulling down his own pants and boxers until they reached to his knees. He took his length and positioned himself before finally letting it slide inside of him. Sehun let out a cry that could probably be heard out of the break room. Jongin didn’t move for a second, wanting to make sure that Sehun was comfortable. 

“Please...move...fuck!” Sehun said as Jongin began to thrust in slowly as Sehun cried out each time, moving his hips to match the pace. Jongin groaned from the tightness around his cock and eventually began to move faster, slamming him right against the counter. Sehun threw his head back as his jaw hung low, letting out a breathy mewl escape from his lips. Jongin tried to thrust in different angles before finally hitting his prostate. Sehun began to sweat and he could feel Jongin’s breath hit at the back of his neck as well. His knees were losing strength and he tried to lean over the counter to prevent from falling.

“Shit...you’re so good…” Jongin said as all can be heard in the break room was the sound of their skin slapping.

“J-jongin..please...I’m close..” Sehun stated as Jongin reached over to grab his hard dick with his hand before stroking it just as fast as his thrusts.

  
  


“Jongin!!!! Oh fuck!! Fuck!!!” Sehun cried out as he finally came over all over his hand, breathing heavily from his sudden release. It only took a few more deep movements before Jongin finished right after him, resting himself against his back.

They stayed like that for a moment as Jongin peppered a few kisses on his cheek. Sehun looked over his shoulder and gave him a tired smile as he finally regained proper breathing.

“We should get cleaned up. I’m sure Baekhyun is probably looking for us.”

Jongin gave him one last sweet kiss on his lips before nodding. “No problem.”

\---

They used some wet wipes that they managed to find in the room before cleaning themselves up. Once they were done, they walked out hand in hand as they spotted their dedicated server.

“Oh there you two are! Your desserts are waiting for you!’

“Don’t worry.” Jongin said with a smirk. “We already had dessert.”

Sehun sheepishly smiled as they walked away from him while Baekhyun stood there confused. He looked back at the break room and at the direction that they left before putting two and two together, gasping in realization. 

“Holy shit….I eat lunch there, guys!!!!” He called out before going after them.

\---

Junmyeon has never seen Sehun smile at work before. He would actually come in with a good mood these days. He performed his tasks flawlessly and was extremely kind to the customers. They all loved him and he had a great time being there.

It must have been the dick.

It was definitely the dick.

Eventually, he and Jongin started to date more seriously which was the reason for Sehun’s chirpy mood. Baekhyun was still annoyed with the fact that they fucked in the break room but then he remembered the large stack of cash that Jongin left for him after the date so it didn’t really bother him that much. 

Nevertheless, Sehun promised they wouldn’t have sex in the restaurant anymore since it wasn’t the most hygienic place to do it anyway. All of the love making was done either at home or somewhere wild that they could think of.

Although they went out to different places, they still preferred to have their dates at the restaurant, especially when Sehun had his lunch break. When Jongin was done with his morning schedules, he made his way to see Sehun at work so they could have a quick bite together.

“Hey there.” He said as he approached his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek who was just finishing putting the money in the cash register. 

“Hey, baby.” He turned around and gave him a proper kiss on the lips. “Table 7 awaits.”

“Perfect.” He grinned from cheek to cheek before taking his hand and guiding them to their table. Once they sat down, their waiter came over.

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun. I’ll be your server for today.” He held up his notepad happily, ready to jot down their orders.

Oh and Baekhyun was still the pair’s personal waiter. Anything for that big ass tip.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter: @Jannietimmie


End file.
